Together Look At The Sky
by Naravina Youichi
Summary: Cerita Naruto dan teman-temannya di SMA Konohagakure,,, This is my first fic.. maaf kalo ancur n gaje! Please R


Anoo.... gomen kalo banyak kesalahan.. maklum, cuma pengen nyoba2 buat Fanfic... mohon kritiknya seandainya ada kesalahan!!! .

**Together Look At ****The Sky**

**Chapter : 1. Intro**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (.) *Bukan saiia lhooo!!!***

**Pairing : Gx tw jga nih... bingung...**

**Warning : Pokoknya cerita ini gak ada hubungannya ama alur cerita di serial Naruto!!! Ini cerita biasa!!! .**

**S**eperti biasa, pagi hari di kota Konohagakure sudah ramai oleh aktivitas penduduknya. Ada yang buru-buru ke kantor, sekolah, atau mungkin malah masih tidur.

Anak-anak sekolah –baik SD, SMP, mau pun SMA– berebut menaiki mobil umum, tetapi ada juga yang santai-santai karena diantar oleh supir pribadi atau mengendarai kendaraannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, disebuah halte bus terlihat seorang cowok berambut kuning mondar-mandir tidak jelas seorang diri. Sesekali ia menjejakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Siiiaalll!!!" Umpat cowok itu.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Usia 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA Konohagakure. Rekor : Terlambat 75 kali dengan 75 alasan yang selalu berbeda. Mungkinkah hari ini rekornya akan bertambah????

TIN!!! TIN!!!! Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan cowok itu.

"Woyyy!!" Cowok berambut coklat dengan garis merah di pipinya berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Eh, Kiba??" Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Nama Inuzuka Kiba. Kelas 2 SMU Konohagakure, usia 16 tahun. Rekor : 6 kali ikut tawuran sekolah, 0 kali masuk rumah sakit.

"Kok malah 'eh'?" Kiba memutar matanya malas. "Buruan! Mau nebeng gak??" Tentu saja Naruto mau! Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil BMW merah Kiba.

"Wuaahhh!!! Sip deh!!! Hari ini rekorku gak nambah! Hehe..," Naruto kegirangan. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Naruto. Lalu tanpa banyak membuang waktu, langsung ditancapnya gas mobil itu.

TEEENGGG!!! TEEENGG!!! TEEENGGG!!!

BMW Kiba masuk ke halaman parkir sekolah. Disana sudah banyak siswa-siswi berseragam putih hitam memarkirkan kendaraannya. Naruto dan Kiba turun dari mobil setelah mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk menempatkan sang mobil.

Kelas 11-1, adalah kelas Naruto dan Kiba. Baru masuk kelas, sebuah lemparan tajam bola basket menyambut hangat kedatangan Naruto. Bukannya prihatin, semua anak di kelas malah mentertawainya.

"Lucu, hah???" Naruto memasang tampang marah yang justru mirip kayak orang kesambet. Sontak anak-anak kembali tertawa lagi.

"Heh! Lain kali kalo ada bola itu ngindar! Bukannya bengong!" Sahut Sasuke –yang ternyata pelaku pelemparan–. Harup dimaklumi, Sasuke sang kapten tim basket SMU Konohagakure yang tampan dan dipuja2 hampir semua siswi cewek, selalu nyaris tidak pernah meleset tembakannya.

"Berisik kau rambut ayam!" Ejek Naruto seraya melempar balik bolanya.

TAP! Sasuke hanya menangkis bola basket itu dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto jadi semakin geram.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut???" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan masker masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Uwaaaa!! Guru Kakashi??!!!" Kiba dan naruto terperanjat kaget.

Namanya Hatake Kakashi, pria berumur 27 tahun yang baru tahun ini mengajar di SMU Konohagakure. Selalu mengenakan masker dengan alasan takut tertular flu. *Atau dia yang sebenarnya flu??*

"Sudah, sudah, kembali ketempat duduk kalian!" Katanya, menengahi. Anak-anak kelas 11-1 pun menurut dan segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Naruto duduk masih dengan tampang cemberutnya. Ia membanting tas diatas meja, cukup keras. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian wajah cemberutnya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi panik yang sangat amat. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Dan ternyata benar firasatnya!

"Buku tugas yang kemarin ketinggalan!!" Jeritnya histeris.

"Apanya yang ketinggalan, Naruto??" Guru Kakashi tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto langsung salting.

"emm.. anu... mumun.. eh,,,, anooo...," Keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir deras.

"Silahkan menunggu diluar," Usir Guru Kakashi. Naruto menunduk pasrah sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Jam istirahat. Naruto sepertinya sudah kelar dengan masalah –lupa bawa buku tugas–itu, bahkan kini ia terlihat asyik berkumpul dengan teman-teman seGanknya. Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan Kankurou.

Rock Lee, 16 tahun, cowok berambut bob yang mirip –sekali– dengan Bruce Lee. Selalu enerjik dan bersemangat! Tidak mau kalah dalam adu usaha! Selalu berapi-api dan nyaris tidak pernah padam!

Sabaku no Kankurou, 17 tahun, sepintas wajahnya memang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba! Tetapi memang benar. Dia lebih tua 1 tahun dari mereka, dikarenakan dulu Kankurou pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan dirinya perlu dirawat cukup lama dirumah sakit. Sampai-sampai ia terpaksa tinggal kelas.

Akimichi Chouji, 16 tahun, cowok bertubuh gemuk luas biasa yang tidak mau dipanggil gemuk. Selalu murka setiap kali mendengar ada yang memanggilnya gemuk. Tapi walau tubuhnya besar, ternyata cowok yang hobi makan chips ini orangnya baik dan bersahabat.

Genk Naruto ini sering dianggap sebagai genk abal yang banyak tingkah! Selalu mencari kesenangan dan membuat masalah. Terutama Naruto.

Suatu ketika saat kelimanya sedang asyik mengobrol, lewatlah 5 diva SMU Konohagakure. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, dan Temari. Genk Naruto langsung terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan itu lewat.

Haruno Sakura, diva no.1 di SMU Konohagakure. Rambut pinknya yang sepundak itu sering memikat perhatian para anak cowok. Ditambah lagi kecantikan wajahnya yang makin membuatnya sempurna. Sayang ia pemarah –apalagi kalo udah Naruto gangguin–.

Hyuuga Hinata. Anak seorang konglomerat, tetapi ia penutup dan pendiam. Sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan sifat orang kaya lainnya! Ia sangat baik hati dan lembut, tetapi sifat pemalunya yang parah membuat cewek itu sering tergagap kalau bicara. Diam-diam ia menyukai Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino, dijuluki ratu fashion sejagad. Hobinya mengoleksi banyak pernak-pernik, juga keahliannya dalam merangkai bunga. Banyak bajunya yang ia desain sendiri, dan hasilnya benar-benar jauh lebih menarik dari yang sebelumnya. Ia merupakan rival Sakura sejak kecil. Selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sasuke! Tetapi biar pun begitu, keduanya berusaha keras agar persahabatan mereka bisa tetap utuh.

Ten-Ten, cewek tomboy yang ahli dalam banyak bidang olah raga. Hampir kebanyakan piala perlombaan olah raga ia yang dapatkan. Walau tomboy, tapi tetap saja anak-anak cowok banyak yang memujanya. Cewek cantik, jago olah raga, siapa yang enggak mau??

Temari, cewek yang judes dan galak. Tapi pintar dan teliti. Kehebatannya dalam memahami suatu permasalahan membuat orang-orang selalu betah bicara dengannya. Apalagi kalau meminta saran darinya.

"Hai Sakuraaaa," Sapa Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau??" Sakura langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Bagaimana kalo pulang sekolah nanti kita ken...,"

"SASUKEEEE~!!" Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto, Sakura langsung melesatkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hnn?" Sasuke menoleh ke tempat Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa Sakura??"

"Anu... maukah kau....," Sakura malu-malu.

"TIDAK BOLEHH!!" Tiba-tiba Ino lompat menerjangnya.

"INO!! BODOH!!" Sakura membalas serangan Ino.

"JANGAN DEKATI SASUKE-KU!!" Ino juga tidak mau kalah.

"SASUKE-MU?? ENAK SAJA! ITU SASUKE-KU!!" Terjadilah pertermpuran kecil disana. Sasuke menghela napasnya malas. Dia pun segera berlalu bersama genk Jeniusnya yang beranggotakan, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Shino.

Nara Shikamaru, 16 tahun, cowok pemalas yang diam-diam –sangat– jenius. Memiliki IQ diatas 200. Hobinya tidur siang dan main shogi. Suka menganggap –wanita itu merepotkan–.

Hyuuga Neji, 16 tahun, kakak –angkat– Hinata yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya juga. Ahli bela diri dan sering memenangkan banyak olimpiade. Sifatnya selalu dingin dan cuek sama anak cewek.

Sabaku no Gaara, cowok super cool yang sering jadi model majalah remaja. Pintar, pendiam, juga wajahnya yang super manis membuat banyak wanita menjerit histeris melihat senyumnya. Bisa dibilang dia saingan Sasuke dalam hal –jumlah fans–. Ternyata ia adalah adik Kankurou. Walau paras keduanya berbeda jauh. (XP)

Aburame Shino, cowok aneh yang misterius. Hobinya menggumam-gumamkan kata tidak jelas. Gak siang gak malem pasti make jas. Seorang maniak serangga yang beranggapan bahwa 'serangga itu lebih cantik daripada wanita'.

Tentu saja pastinya Genk Sasuke ini bertolak belakang dengn genk Naruto. Bisa dibilang kedua genk ini sering bertarung dan tidak pernah akur. Mulai dari perbedaan ideologi, sifat, tampang, dan lain-lain.

Lau dimulailah kisah petualangan mereka!!!

To Be Continued..

Hufh... hufh... maaf kalo jeleeekkkk!!!!!!!! Maklum, baru belajar! Ini Cuma iseng-iseng pengen buat!! T.T

Mohon reviewnya.. *ngarep*

Arigatou....!!


End file.
